


STEAL THAT HAMSTER

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I was given a prompt, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: It's a meet-cute with a runaway hamster, what more could you want?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	STEAL THAT HAMSTER

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to call it so that's the name now.

It was an ordinary day for Logan. He got up, he made coffee, he studied for a while, he got bored, he kept studying, he called his mom. An ordinary day for him. at least, up until he decided to go get food.

He was tired, given that he had stayed up fairly late the night before re-reading his favorite book, and decided he didn’t have the energy for cooking, so he turned to his local pizza place for some (he thought) well deserved takeout.

It was anything but an ordinary day for Patton. You see, he had recently gotten a new job working for an animal shelter, which was perfect for someone like him. Perfect until Roderick, that is.

Roderick came in one day, and the small, soft, syrian hamster quickly won the hearts of most of the animal shelter volunteers, including Patton. The day in question, however, was the day before he was scheduled to be adopted by a family, who had two sons. The family was nice enough, but one of the sons kept mentioning Jeffery Dahmer, and, scared for Roderick’s safety, Patton decided the best line of action was to petnap Roderick, in an effort to give him a safe home.

He consulted his roomates on this, and they agreed that it was the right thing to do.

“just slip him out one day after work” Janus had said “nobody will even know he’s gone”

“yeah” Virgil piped up “just be careful. If you get arrested or something I’m gonna kill you”

walking into the animal shelter like a man with a plan, Patton waited until closing, offered to lock up, and took Roderick with him, slipping the small animal into a rather large coat pocket. 

“I’m going to stop for some pizza” He said to the rodent in his coat “don’t you go anywhere!”

Roderick ignored this.

Logan was halfway through ordering his pizza when he heard a sudden shriek from behind him 

“Don’t hurt him!” the guy behind him yelled in concern, as a woman swung her purse at what appeared to be a rat “he’s friendly I promise!”

Logan sighed, adjusted his glasses, and was immediately knocked to the ground by a man with a chair

“GET THAT VERMIN OUT OF MY RESTAURANT”

“he’s not vermin, he’s a hamster!” the boy with the round glasses shouted “You’re scaring him!”

suddenly the hamster made a mad dash directly for Logan, and proceeded to run up the sleeve of his coat

“I think I have your hamster here” He said, carefully removing it “perhaps you should be a little more-”

He looked into the grateful eyes of the hamster’s apparent owner and lost his train of thought (something very unusual for him)

“thank you so much” the boy gushed “I’m so sorry about that. My name is Patton, by the way”

“nice to meet you, Patton” Logan smiled “would you care to grab coffee sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of a small series of SS ficlets


End file.
